


Some Secrets Should Stay Secrets

by peachymomo



Series: In The Diary Of [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Gen, I swear, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Maybe with a happy ending, More tags might be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, but i dont like people enough to do that so probably not, but it'll make sense, depends on the feedback, i just realllly want some lucas angst, imma try to make it sad but like idk yet, instead of one of my many other stories, it may seem confusing, it's unclear because this is kinda just a teaser right now, lucas writes in pen, so im writing it, so you will get to see all his mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymomo/pseuds/peachymomo
Summary: This isn't a diary. I don't care what anyone says. This is my journal where I just vent. Nope, not a diary at all.orLucas uses his journal as a coping mechanism, but it just isn't enough anymore.





	Some Secrets Should Stay Secrets

 

 

_July 2nd_

 

 _So I'm not sure how to start this. I mean I could start it like "Dear Diary," but this isn't some bad romcom, and I'm not some 90's girl gushing over her crush, who will never notice her. And staying "dear diary" sounds so childish. I'm not a little girl who is writing her "deepest darkest secrets." Most of the time those secrets are something the whole town knows because she can't keep her mouth shut (yeah Karen I'm looking at you, you greedy bitch stealing the last cookie in 5th grade fuck you). No, I'm not some damn cliche school girl. I mean I'm not a girl at all but that isn't the point. Wait what am I trying to even say? Whatever I'm not saying dear diary every time, but I feel like I should have a saying? Ya feel me_ ~~_diary_~~ _book that I will be writing in. Maybe something that sounds smart, like salutations. Or maybe not because I had to look up how to spell that word. What about something aggressive? "WHATS UP FUCKERS." I think that might be the one. It's perfect. It's a vine....It's too fucking stupid. This book that isn't a diary is supposed to be a coping mechanism. If Dr. Whatever the fuck wants to see if and they see THAT every time they will feel a type of way. And maybe not a good way. Okay, so no vines and no dear diary bullshit. Should I just ...start talking then? Or better idea! I just don't write. Sure you'll be disappointed Dr. Whatever the fuck, but hate to break it to you, I don't care. Be disappointed all you want this is some dumb shit I will not be doing. Thank you next._


End file.
